The compound of the formula (I), wherein R.sup.1 is hydroxy and R.sup.2 is hydrogen, 12-hydroxy-13-hydroxymethyl-3,5,7-trimethyltetradeca-2,4-dien-1,14-dioic acid 12,14-lactone, was identified as an antibiotic fungal metabolite in 1970 [Aldridge et al., Chem. Comm., 1970, p. 639]. The compounds of the formula (I), wherein R.sup.1 is methoxy and the tetrahydro analog wherein R.sup.1 is hydroxy were disclosed in the structure elucidation of the compound of the formula (I) wherein R.sup.1 is hydroxy [Aldridge et al. J. Chem. Soc. (C), 1971, pp. 3888-3891].
Additionally, co-pending Pat. application Ser. No. 856,316, filed Apr. 28, 1986 is directed to the antihypercholesterolemic utility of these known compounds.